vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Splash Woman
Summary Splash Woman is a robot designed by Dr. Light to help rescue swimmers, sailors, and their belongings when they're lost at sea. Although she loved her work, she was scheduled to be decommissioned due to government sanctions on a robot's operating time. Frustrated, she allowed Dr. Wily to "repair" her in order to potentially postpone her destruction. Unbeknownst to her, Wily actually planned on reprogramming her and seven other Light Bots scheduled for decommissioning to terrorize the populace. She is later confronted and disabled by Mega Man, but was later repaired and reactivated by Dr. Light, who managed to find work for his creation, thus allowing her to continue doing what she loves. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Splash Woman, DLN-067 Origin: Mega Man 9 Gender: Female Age: Unknown. AI Age is around her 20s Classification: Robot Master, Doctor Light Number Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Energy Projection, Expert Spear Wielder and Markswoman, Can call in a group of robotic fish to attack her opponents Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Her Laser Trident can deal heavy damage to Mega Man and Proto Man despite their Ceratanium armor) Speed: Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ travel speed via teleporters (Comparable to Mega Man) Lifting Strength: Class G (Should be comparable to Mega Man, can tow entire ships to shore) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class (Can fight Mega Man in close combat) Durability: Dwarf Star level (Took numerous blows from Mega Man and potentially Proto Man) Stamina: Limitless due to being a Robot Master Range: Extended melee range normally. Hundreds of kilometers with her Laser Trident and Fish. Standard Equipment: Her Laser Trident, an energy-infused weapon that can shoot bursts of energy in the shape of its head as projectiles Intelligence: As a Robot Master, Splash Woman is able to process vast quantities of information at a time and has successfully rescued countless people who have been lost at sea. She is a capable combatant in both melee and ranged combat, constantly attacking her foes at different angles while utilizing her superior mobility in the water to keep them from properly fighting back. Weaknesses: Due to being modeled after a mermaid, Splash Woman has extremely poor mobility outside of water, Her schools of fish can be destroyed with repeated fire, She is vulnerable to Hornet Man's Hornet Chaser. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Laser Trident:' Splash Woman's Special Weapon. It's a trident that can be used as a close range weapon and can also fire bolts of energy powerful enough to punch right through most materials and heavily damage Mega Man's armor. *'School of Fish:' Splash Woman summons a school of robotic fish to swarm and bite her foe. Their teeth are sharp enough to penetrate Mega Man's armor. Gallery Mega Man 9 OST Splash Woman Stage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Good Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Spear Users Category:Robots Category:Female Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Trident Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Armor Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users